the_world_of_samirkanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pearl Islands
"I sat down upon one of the fine beaches of Vel, gazing off into the blue seas which sparkled with the rays of the sun. The sea seemed to run forever, a never ending openness of beauty and grace. A local came up to me, and together we spoke for hours of their culture. I loved each second.” ''-Sarn Haust, Famous Explorer'' Geography/Environment The Pearl Islands be described best as a land of breathtaking beauty and adventure. The Pearl Islands can be found in the center of the world, the various islands resting between the other continents. Each island is a different size than the others, each with their own features that make them unique. The ecosystem, in general, is considered to be jungle-like and quite Amazonian in nature. The island of Vel contains one of the few volcanoes of the world, of which none are sure if it is active or dormant. Regardless of this fact, the small mountain range which resides here is rich in minerals and ores, with some saying gold resides deep in the stone. Obsidian is also found here, acting as a prize material among the indigenous people. The island of Ev contains a hilly center filled with rivers flowing, acting as a fertile place for crop growth in the humid climate. The island of Luoc contains much suitable ground for colonization, acting as a place of interest for many kingdoms. The island of K’Rir contains many unique herbs and spices not found in the rest of the world. The island of Qu is said to contain an ancient structure, lost to the sands of time, which held knowledge that was lost during the Calamity. Much game and fish can be gathered in all of the islands, and plenty of unique crops grow in the Pearl Islands. Therefore, the region has made itself a gold mine for other continents and kingdoms. Depending on whether you live in the colonized areas or not, you will either come upon civilized or uncivilized lifestyles. The land is livable, albeit quite dangerous. Although the colonized land may provide safety, the beautiful and open seas are as hazardous as anything else. Mystical beasts roam the ocean blue, some lurking in the darkness below to drag wealth and souls to the harsh bottom. The corsairs and privateers which plague the seas are an annoyance as well, raiding ships and setting up dens in the various colonized lands. But, despite all this, it is also the native people of these lands which can prove a deadly threat. Culture The kingdoms, which have colonized some of the land, are not the only inhabitants of these islands. Indeed, there are people who were there far before the colonists ever arrived. On each of the islands, various unique clans live among the land. Each has their own unique characteristics and traits, yet all of them are similar in their own ways. Each has their own beliefs and systems for getting things done, so there is no true way to describe what they are like. What is known is that while some clans welcome the colonists with open arms, others are not nearly as friendly. In particular, the islands of Ev, Luoc, and Vel are hotspots for such conflict between the various cultures. These lands are the most dangerous, where the locals clash with the colonists in many minor wars. The life of the colonists can be tough and hazardous, and many who go will face the chance of death for attempting to settle these particular islands. That is not to mention the buccaneers which also harass the colonies, raiding and pilfering various colonies and trading routes. Living in these lands is a struggle of its own, yet the bounties which comes from it can be rewarding. The richness of the land and culture has caught the eyes of many wealth-seekers, so it is not hard to see why so many are so persistent in staying here. What do they have to lose? Features Unlike the other continents, The Pearl Islands are small. Because of this, each one is run by its own people leading to many different ways of life and laws. However, with such diversity, attacks from pirates are common for the settlements that are closer to the sea. The different cultures also leads to brawls between the islands, which occasionally overlaps with a pirate attack. Luckily, their small size does have its advantages. There aren’t many predators roaming the lands. Instead, those living on the islands need to be wary of poisonous plants and insects as well as dangerous sea creatures. However, minerals are plentiful and each settlement is always looking for guards, fishers, and miners. Category:Lore Category:Continents Category:Locations